


The Ultimate Survivor

by Blackmoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoor/pseuds/Blackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Ultimate Survivor? Is the Survivor a hope or despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Ultimate character I thought up. I don't know what to fully do with this character yet, but the concept has been haunting my brain.

The Ultimate Survivor

A plane crashed near the Jabberwock Islands. There was only one survivor. A young child buried the bodies that washed ashore and took refuge at a hotel with cottages and a restaurant. The islands had been abandoned for a while, but food and supplies had been well preserved.  
For ten years, the child lived in peaceful isolation; then was found by people who had been trying to locate where the plane crashed and sank. They had only come ashore to see if any parts of the plane had washed up. They hadn’t expected to find a teenager with hair dragging long enough to drag through the sand, empty eyes, and no teeth. 

http://blackmoorghoul.tumblr.com/post/112806393030 

“What is your name,” they asked, but she didn’t answer. It was obvious she was a survivor of the plane crash and they had to report it and take her back.  
She went from peaceful isolation to a media star portrayed as a tragedy. Society’s elite gave her the care she had been without and a high end school offered the teen an education only offered to the Ultimates.  
“Alright, class, we have a new student. You might have seen her on the news recently. Let’s make her feel welcome,” the teacher turned to the young woman. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”  
She looked around the classroom at the people staring at her. Her first day of school and she wasn’t sure how to feel.  
“Are you alright?”  
She nodded at the teacher as she turned to the black board. She picked up the chalk and proceeded to introduce herself in the only way she knew how.

I am called Shizuko Takumi and I was given title The Ultimate Survivor

http://blackmoorghoul.tumblr.com/post/112806983200

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted the pictures directly, but i couldn't figure it out.


End file.
